Scandal
by written1yana12
Summary: When the Billings girls come back from Christmas holiday,they find out that there home is gone.They have a plan to get it back but it involves Reed hurting her new close friend,Sawyer. meanwhile Ivy and Josh are going through a bump in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Pemberly? They don't have any room in Bradwell so they're going to squeeze us into Pemberley? Oh my freaking god" Noelle screamed into her phone, to god knows who. She was pacing back and forth in front of me, and I sat on the bench and watched the construction men haul away the last of the rubble which was left of Billings.

"This is not happening. How could daddy do this to me?" I didn't really want to listen to Noelle right about now, but her screaming was sort of hard to ignore.

The crowd of Easton students that had cheered when the last wall crashed to the ground where starting to disappear. A few walked past Noelle and I and shot us a few looks that said ha-ha-you-have-nothing-now but Noelle was to busy yelling into her phone to notice.

My phone vibrated in my pocket signaling that I had received a new text message. I took it out of my pocket and tapped the touch screen. It was a message from Upton.

**I heard about Billings. That's complete bollocks, I hope your okay. Call me if you need to talk. -Upton**

I could have called him, but if I told him I was okay he would hear in my voice that I was lying. So I sent him a quick text.

**Word travels fast. Yes I'm fine. And I agree; it is complete bollocks. –Reed**

There was nothing more to say to him. Well I could have started pouring my heart out about how my home is gone, that I miss him like crazy, and that my ex boyfriend is all happily ever after with a girl who used to hate me, helped me find out that Sabine was Arianna's sister, and then got shot over me, but I didn't want to sound too melodramatic.

I received his response almost instantly. Boy was a fast texter.

**I know Billings meant a lot to you but who knows; maybe this will be for the best. By the way I miss you like crazy. –Upton**

I didn't really feel like sending him a response. My heart constricted painfully knowing that he was probably on the other side of the planet by now. Wasn't there like an eight hour time change? Oh well. I couldn't help but enjoy that delight that washed over me when I received a text message from him.

Who wouldn't? I had an unbelievably sexy guy completely falling for me, so why couldn't I help just thinking back to the fact that it was just a fling. Was I really falling for him, or was I just looking for someone to take my mind off of everything else.

"Reed, are you listening to me?" Noelle said.

"Um…yeah, of course" I looked up to see her standing right in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"So then what did I say?" oh crap!

"Um, that…I don't know" I admitted.

"I was saying that this is shit and we will not stand for it, and if we need to we will start a new billings!"

"In Pemberley? Noelle this is ridiculous"

"So what Reed, you're saying that you're just going to let go of Billings without going down with a fight?" she was pacing back and forth again.

"No I'm saying it would be pointless to try and fight. We'd lose anyway"

"Well why can't you talk to Sawyer and get him to convince his dad to bringing Billings back." She was begging me. A sight I thought I would never see.

"Because they aren't going to bring back the building. You saw them knock it down."

"But Sawyer loves you! He would do anything for you" her voice was so hopeful. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Who's Sawyer?" My heart dropped at the voice. I had totally forgotten that Josh and Ivy were still standing right behind me.

I looked up at Noelle and mouthed the word 'thanks'. She mouthed the word 'sorry' in return.

"Oh my god Reed did you meet someone?" Ivy squealed behind me.

"Two someone's. Of course she's still on it with the other one, its just going to be a long distance thing." She said.

"Noelle" I hissed.

"What? They were bound to find out anyways. Plus it's not like you don't disserve to move on. Don't you agree Josh? Ivy?" I noticed the death glance she gave Josh.

I gave her a death glance in return and groaned.

"Um…Yeah" Josh answered after a while.

"Of course she disserves to move on. This is a new start for all of us." Ivy answered.

"Well we should go Reed, we have to get ready for New York" she grabbed my arm, almost ripping it out of its socket, and pulled me up. I took one last glance at Ivy and Josh. I only noticed one thing; they were no longer holding hands.

**That was fun to write. I was reading all the Scandal FFs on here and everyone is like beginning the story totally forgetting about what last happened. Like a bunch of people don't mention Upton till like chapter 6 and then others forgot that Noelle planned that whole go to New York thing with reed's family and her family. So yeah I figured instead of telling people 'this sucks' I'll just right my own. **

**Anyway PLEASE PLEASE review this so I know if I should continue. Sorry about any spelling errors. I don't have time to read it over since I have a volleyball game in like a half hour that I have to get ready for. Wish me luck!**

**And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I won the volleyball game and I'm in a good mood I have decided to put up another chapter. **

New York was amazing, just like it always is. Noelle some how managed to score my dad and Scott some amazing tickets for the ball game, while Noelle and I went with our moms to an incredible spa. After that we all met up and went to a five star Italian restaurant. I felt so weird having Noelle and her mom pay for it all, that I only had a small bowl of spaghetti which should've been on the kids menu. My mom seemed to feel the same way; all she had was a small bowl of mushroom soup with crackers on the side.

Noelle told me that we needed to order more, but my mom refused for both of us. While on the other side my dad and brother were pigging out on some lamb. All in all the dinner part was quiet embarrassing. But it didn't end there. When the bill came my mom offered to pay some of it, but when she opened her purse all she had was some change and a buss token! It got even worse when my brother tried some pick up lines with Noelle.

It was beyond embarrassing. But I got through it. And after about an hour of listening to my mom and dad talk about how I should come home and finish high school in bumblefuck Pennsylvania, Noelle and I finally got to go back to Easton to prepare for the new semester.

Now I was unpacking my things. Where am I unpacking my, things you may be wondering. I'm in the same dorm room I was in back in Pemberly. The same dorm room my stalker left all those treasures for me to find. The same dorm room that is right next to Ivy Slade's dorm room, my ex boyfriend's new girlfriend. The same dorm room that I spent the worst possible days of my life in.

The only good part about it is that Noelle gets to share the single with me. And since there are only about four empty dorm rooms in Pemberly, there's going to be about three ex billings girls per dorm room. So considering where we could be, I guess this is ok.

Oh wow. I can't even lie to myself anymore. Noelle was right; this is shit.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. I turned around to see Ivy standing at my doorway.

"Hey" she said it quietly, almost in a shy way.

"Hi" I replied and an equally quiet voice.

"So your back here, hey" she looked around the room with a disgusted look on her face.

"I know, it's great"

"You're a horrible actress Reed" Damn she saw right through my phoniness.

"I'm ashamed I tried. This totally sucks; I hated it the first time why do I have to relive this?" And why am I telling her this?

"I don't know. Trust me Reed, you don't disserve this." She walked over to the wall and picked at a little piece in the cracked paper thin wall.

"Wow, your one of the last people I expected to hear that from" I must have looked completely dumbfounded.

"You make me seem so evil. And maybe before I sort of was, but things are different now right?" she looked so willing it was hard to say no. I want to get closer with her but with everything we went through before it was a little hard to just forget about. Which is weird, because I'm usually not one to hold a grudge.

"Um yeah"

"Reed, you aren't getting any better at this acting thing. Anyway the entire time you were gone, I couldn't stop thinking about that first time you talked to me. I mean you were trying to be nice, and all I could do is mention something you didn't need to hear."

I immediately knew what she was talking about. It was the time she was sitting in the cafeteria and I went over to say hi. Then she mentioned how I was the girl Thomas got killed over.

"I'm really sorry about that. That was a total bitch." Is it just me or does she totally sound sincere?

"That's…okay" I answered.

"Good. I want everything to be good between us. I mean maybe it's not completely normal considering everything with Josh, but lets just make it as normal as it possibly can be. Okay?"

Oh right, the whole Josh thing. My mind had been on the whole 'she kind of got shot because of me' thing. I guess we really do have some issues to sort out. But I guess we'll have plenty of time to do that since we're going to be neighbors. Yay?

"Cool, anyways I'm going out with Josh right now. I just needed to get that done first."

Of course they were going out. They were a serious thing now. But why did it still bother me? I couldn't tell her to stay away from him. She makes Josh happy, and I just want what's best for him.

"Bye Reed." Ivy waved and then left. Off to go out with Josh to some fancy restaurant, and then they'd probably start doing stuff. On a school night!

Just then my phone vibrated. Why would Upton be texting me now. It must be like five AM over in England.

But it wasn't from Upton. It was from Sawyer. The text read;

**Meet me in the quad-Sawyer**

**Hope you guys liked that. Thanks to all of the reviews I got on chapter 1. A special thanks to **_**desigirl**_**, you gave me some great advice about updating. And don't worry, I won't be a stranger. **

**Although I am very grateful to all of the reviews I received, I'm a little annoyed by one review in particular, by **_**tennis luver.**_

**First of all, no they didn't go to New York yet. Do you remember Reed seeing her family in the book? I think not. **

**And no, Reed and Upton did not officially break up. Page 198 from Suspicion- "But does this mean it's over and done? No more Reed at all? I've got to quit you full stop? No calls or texts or anything? Because I don't think I'm ready for that"**

**My smile brightened. "I don't think we have to be that drastic," I said pulling him closer. "What if we say we'll stay in touch and just ... see what happens?"**

"**And maybe see each other over spring break? I mean, if neither of us is with anyone else."**

…**And so on. You get my point. They said they'd 'see what happens'. Not 'Hey you, it's over." Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you reviewed. But this isn't exactly what you'd call useful criticism, it's more saying that what I THINK might happen in the book is wrong. I'm just doing this out of fun, so if you think you can do better than why not start a Scandal fan fiction of your own? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so many reviews and I've only put up two chapters. And even though I should be studying for my first math unit exam, I'm going to write the third chapter instead. Hope you all like it, and remember to leave me a review so I know what you think. Thanks for helping this fan fiction come to life everyone!**

I ran through dark, as my hair whipped me in the face. I wasn't running because it was after hours and I really shouldn't be outside, but because I knew that what ever Sawyer wanted must be important.

When I finally reached the quad, there was no one in sight. I sat down on one of the benches, even though my ass was freezing enough, and waited for him to come. The lamps lit up the little circle of the quad and reflected off the frost which had formed on the grass. If not for the shimmering snow and the stunning stars in the sky, this would've seemed like the perfect horror scene, the perfect scene for someone to sneak up on you.

"Hey Reed" I heard a voice come from behind me.  
A high pitched yelp escaped from my throat. I jumped off the bench and turned around to see Sawyer standing behind.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a very concerned look on his face.

"That's okay. I'm kind of paranoid after…you know everything." I said while trying to get my breathing under control.

"I don't blame you" he had a sad smile on his face. His hands were shoved in a black coat and he was wearing a dark pair of jeans. His cheeks had turned a rosy red from the cold.

"So what did you want" I asked him.

"Let's go for a walk" he answered.

"But if someone see's us, won't we get into a bunch of trouble?" I don't think he realized that I could not afford getting kicked out of Easton.

"Don't worry, I already told my dad and he said it was ok."

I somehow kept forgetting that his dad was the new dean at the school.

"Ok then, let's go."

From there, we took the path down to the soccer fields and walked along the side.

"So what did you need to talk about?" I said looking straight forward.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about everything that happened with Billings. I mean, I know that it meant a lot to you, and it just sucks that it gotten taken away. I wish I could've done something, and if I knew what they were doing I would've done something but…"

"Wait you can't possibly be trying to put the blame on your self" I interrupted him.

"I guess I can' help it" he shrugged.

"Well it' not your fault. None of this is. Do I have to remind you of the fact that you saved my life twice?"

"Do I have to remind you of the fact that anyone would've done the same thing?"

"Not everyone" This really got me thinking about why my boyfriend wasn't there to save me, and why some other guy had to do it for him. Even Josh had lunged for a gun to save me. And Upton couldn't go out and look for me for an entire week while I was hallucinating about my dead boyfriend.

"I guess some people are too busy with themselves to look for their missing girlfriend"

His words were somehow harsh, and seemed to cut like knives.

"You aren't seriously still on it with him are you" He'd stopped in his tracks, and now he was looking me deeply in the eyes, probably to make sure that whatever I said wasn't a lie.

"We're going to see what happens" I shrugged.

"Reed, no offense to you but Upton isn't really the guy who stays in one relationship for more than a week. And even if he does it usually ends with the girl finding out that he's cheating."

"Well this isn't one of those relationships. This is different."

My voice came out sharp like a razor. I saw Sawyer flinch, and I instantly regretted having those words come out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry" he apologized before I could.

"No, I'm sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that"

"It's ok" the smile reappeared on his face, and I wanted to keep it there.

"And you're probably right about Upton. I guess I'll just have to see how it works out"

"Yeah"

I looked up at him. I remembered the first day I lay eyes on him, and I thought he was Upton. He was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe he was right, maybe Upton isn't the healthiest thing for me right about now.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he seemed a little confused.

"Give me your honest answer okay?" I told him.

"Okay"

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?"

He stopped again to think about an answer.

"I thought 'That is probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen, and why the hell would she be look at me'"

I was blushing for sure. I could feel the heat spreading all over my face. Could it be possible that I was starting to fall for Sawyer?

"And what did you think after you met me?"

"Honestly, all I could think about is "Why is this beautiful, normal, smart girl wasting her time talking to me?"

"Why would I be wasting my time?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, I guess I expected you to go for someone more like Upton. And I was right. He looked down at the ground as he said it. But then he looked up with curiosity in his eyes.

"It's your turn now. What did you think of me when you first saw me?" he asked.

"Honestly, I thought you were Upton."

He laughed and looked up at the sky.

"And after you met me?" He said while still looking up.

"I thought you were sweet"

He snorted a laugh.

"Really"

"Okay so maybe not right away, but after I got to know you better."

"And what do you think of me now?" he asked.

"That you're probably the most normal guy I have ever met."

"Normal, huh?" he shook his shaggy hair into his eyes.

It made me think back to his sister. I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to bring him any pain.

"I guess we're both pretty messed up, if you know what I mean."

"We've been through a lot." I saw the pain flash across his eyes. But it didn't leave, it lingered there. Was this what people saw in me when ever someone mentioned it?

"You know if you ever need to talk about it you can always come to me" I told him.

"Thanks"

I looked up to see that we had gone around in a circle and we we're back at Pemberly.

"So what dorm are you in?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Ketlar, Noelle was right; it's definitely the best guy's dorm on campus." He smiled the adorable smile again.

"So how's Pemberly?" he asked.

"It's definitely the crapiest girls dorm on campus." I answered.

"That sucks." He frowned.

"Oh well, I'm sure it will get better." I was trying to convince myself, but Ivy was definitely right when she said I was a horrible actress.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll talk to my dad. Maybe he can put you guys somewhere else. Or maybe build a new dorm since Pemberly is a little crowded now."

"Could you really do that?" I asked him.

"Sure, you keep forgetting that my dad is the new headmaster."

"Oh yeah. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go make sure Noelle isn't going crazy"

He chuckled.

"Bye Reed."

"Bye." Then he was gone. It seemed colder without him by my side.

**This wasn't supposed to be so long, but I hope you liked it. Review right away so I know what you think. And sorry for spelling errors, I don't have anytime to reread it. But there's probably lots. Oh well**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's taken me long to put up chapter four but I only got three reviews for chapter three. I wanted to wait and see if I would get anymore. And as much as I hate to do this, I think it's necessary. In order for me to continue this fan fiction, I need at least five reviews for this chapter. Thanks to the three people who reviewed chapter three; **_**angelunderthesun, j, **_**and **_**Sophiecanwrite**_

Getting up in the morning was much more brutal than I thought it what be. I awoke to the sound of my clocks alarm beeping. I heard Noelle groan and move around on the small bed which we somehow crammed into the single. I was about to sit up when a pillow hit me unexpectedly in the head.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"Sorry, it was suppose to hit the clock" she mumbled. Because throwing a pillow at the clock would magically make it shut up.

Without looking I smacked my hand on the alarm clock and silenced it. I'd always hated getting up in the morning after a long break from school. But this was by far the worst. Maybe I had become much too relaxed over the holiday. Or maybe it was because there was shooting pain in the centre of my back from the hard and uncomfortable bed. I propped myself up on my elbow and threw the pillow back at Noelle.

"Get up" It felt weird having to command Noelle to do something.

"Hey, don't throw pillows at me. Just because I don't control where you live does not mean that I can't make your life miserable." She threw the covers off and got out of bed.

"Sure. Come on we're going to be late for Breakfast."

After we got ready and finished showering in the crappy Pemberly washrooms we headed to the cafeteria. There we met up with Kikki, Constance, Tiffany, Astrid, Portia, Rose, and Shelby. But no Missy, Lorna, Vienna, or London.

"Where are the other two?" Noelle asked for me.

"They're waiting for the shower to heat up." Kikki Rosen said while blowing her pink bangs out of her face.

"The other two? But..."

"London and Vienna decided to go Cuba for the first two days of school. They got permission from the dean and everything. They totally used the guilt trip though."

"I know. Vienna was practicing the puppy dog look in the mirror all day long, while I was unpacking our stuff." Tiffany complained.

"I can't believe this is happening. This is so unfair. Are they even aloud to do this?" Amberly Carmichael came charging into the cafeteria.

"They already did it" you annoying little brat, I added on silently.

She was about to say something in return but Noelle silenced her with a death glance.

"So how was ?" Constance asked me.

"It was...interesting" I searched for the right word for it. Interesting definitely fit in.

"We heard about what happened. That's totally crazy" Rose said.

"Yeah. I mean, I've known Mrs. Ryan for such a long time. I can't believe she would actually try and kill someone" Astrid said.

_Oh really because it was absolutely no surprise to me. _

"Yeah, I was shocked to."

"I wasn't really surprised by Mrs. Ryan. I was more surprised by what Upton did. I know he's a total player and all, but that is just disgusting." Amberly commented.

"Oh please. You were all over him from the minute we got there." I scoffed at her.

"Was not" she denied it.

"Where too. And don't even try to deny it." I fought back.

"Ladies. Come on. Let's please get a hold of ourselves." Noelle said.

"Oh my god. It's happening. Without Billings we are all falling apart. What are we going to do?" Constance asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Noelle said. I couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Was _the _Noelle Lange seriously going down with out a fight?

Looks like I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Each and every one of us was staring at her with our mouths hanging open.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe you just said that. Of everyone here, the person I least expected to give up without a fight was you." I answered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Noelle, are you feeling okay?" Amberly asked her.

"I'm fine. Billings meant a lot to all of us but we aren't getting it back, so we may as well move on with our lives."

It was silent and we all stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm going to go call a doctor." Tiffany snatched her phone out of her purse, started dialing and walked away.

"I don't need a doctor. I'm just excepting the fact. So maybe all of you should do the same." She told us.

"Actually, I was talking to Sawyer and he said he might be able to get his dad do build another dorm, since we're all so cramped up into Pemberly."

"Like another Billings?" Constance was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't think so. They tore down Billings for a reason, so why would they make another one. They're probably just going to make something similar to Pemberly so that we aren't all crowded into those tiny dorm rooms. And even if they do make another one, they probably won't put us all together."

"Yeah. But as long as I'm out of Pemberly I'm fine. I could not hate that building more." Tiffany said.

"Reed. Why didn't you tell me before?" Noelle nearly yelled at me.

"You were already in bed when I got back."

"You could've wakened me up" she said.

"That's okay. I like my arm in its socket." I could just imagine what she would do if I had waken her from her beauty sleep.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter. Okay you listen to me good." She put both hands on my shoulders and looked me deeply in the eyes. "What ever you do, do not mess things up with Sawyer, otherwise our new plot to get Billings back can go straight down the drain. Do you hear me?"

"Let me see if I understood you correctly. You want me to use Sawyer to get a new building on campus."

"Yes. It's the perfect plan and it will totally work." She shook me hard.

"Oh my god Noelle that is totally genius" Amberly the suck up praised Noelle.

"No way. Forget it. Unlike some people I'm not that shallow." I said looking directly at the blonde headed annoying little twit.

"Reed, I swear to god if you do this for us, I will do anything for you. Anything!" Portia begged me.

"Please Reed please." Astrid joined in. And how could I possibly say no to a British accent.

"Fine! But if anyone says anything, just remember that our chances of getting a better life in Easton immediately go in the toilet." I didn't really have anything against them, but that was a good enough threat.

They all promised and went off to Breakfast. When I turned around I found myself face to face with Ivy Slade. And right behind her was Josh Hollis.

"What was that about?" Ivy asked me.

"Nothing" my voice came out sounding a little harsh.

"Really, 'cause it seemed like you guys where having a press conference about something."

"Nope, just talking about Billings" I told her.

"Oh. Well do you want to have breakfast with us?"

Just the way she said 'us' pissed me off. It was no longer 'Josh and me'. Now they were an 'us'.

"Um. No. I already finished eating." I thought of a quick excuse. Why in the hell would I want to sit at a table and watch them get all couply? Out of choice!

"But the cafeteria just opened. And I watched you walk in only a couple of minutes ago."

Crap.

"Um. Yeah. I'm suddenly not all that hungry so I'm just going to go get ready for my classes." Okay at this rate, I will seriously need acting classes. The word 'liar' may as well be written across my forehead.

I walked past them without looking up. I stared at the floor all the way to the door. Until I almost ran into someone.

I looked up to see it was Graham Hathaway.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hi, um do you know where Sawyer is?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's back in our room. I don't think he's going to come to classes today, he says he's not feeling good."

"Oh." My heart immediately dropped. I had been excited about class today only for one reason, Sawyer would be in my history and chemistry.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

He got closer and suddenly lowered his voice as if he was about to tell me a top secret.

"He didn't sleep all night. He's been upset about Jen"

**I hope you like it. But if you want to see what happens next, you're going to have to review. Right away! So go now! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. Each and every one of them is truly appreciated. I think you all totally disserve this chapter. I would have put it up sooner, but I've needed a lot of time to think about what's going to happen. This chapter is going to be really special, so I hope you all enjoy it. And remember to review it right away you finish reading, so that I know what you all thought. I'm shooting for at least six reviews.**

I stared up at the clock on the wall waiting for the last bell to ring. Each tick exploded out in anxiety, and in between each tick there was about an hour of pure hell. The teacher's voice had become a low murmur in the background. All I could hear was the loud booming of the clocks ticks echoing off the sides of my brain. I had long ago started staring at the clock, and since than lost interest on the topic. Actually, I wasn't even sure which class I was currently in. I didn't matter, in four minutes and forty-two seconds I will be able to get out of class and go see Sawyer.

Tons of questions had been swimming through my head all day. Was Sawyer ok? Should I go see him, or call him first? Did he need me to be there with him? Would I make him feel better, or was it going to be pointless?

"Reed, are you okay?" Constance turned around and asked me.

"What?" of course I have been totally off in my own little ocean of questions, so I had absolutely no idea what was going on around me

"You can't sit still, you seem anxious about something." She whispered.

"Oh, I'm just..."

"Miss Brennan, Miss Talbot, is there anything you ladies need to share with the class?" Mr. Barber's thunderous voice suddenly interrupted me.

"No Mr. Barber. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you two will need to come see me after class" he announced.

"What" I cried out.

"Miss. Brennan, will there be a problem with that?" he asked me.

Fuck.

"Um, no." I said. He nodded and continued teaching.

Fifteen minutes later I finally walked out of the classroom with a new assignment; a fifteen thousand word essay on why it is important to listen in class. Answer: So that I don't get stuck with a fifteen thousand word essay. Now I just have to figure out how to write that all down in fifteen thousand words.

As soon as I got out of the building I speed walked/ran to Ketlar. It wasn't until I got inside of Ketlar that I realized I didn't know what dorm room Sawyer was in. Thankfully Gage came running down the stairs, hopefully he would know.

"Hey Bumblefuck" Ok this kid seriously needs to win an award for 'Fastest hope killing teenager in America'

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what room Sawyer is in?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's on the second floor, first room on the left."

"I'm just wondering, but is Josh here?"

"No, he's at a soccer game."

_Thank you Jesus _

"Okay thanks"

I ran up the stairs to the first room on the left and knocked on the door.

I stood there for a few seconds and then knocked on the door. No one answered, and I didn't hear anything from inside. I slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door wide open.

I immediately saw Sawyer; he was sitting on the floor behind his bed, staring out the window. All I saw was the back of his honey blonde head. I took two steps into his room.

"Sawyer?"

He didn't move or answer.

I got closer to were he was sitting until I could see his face. His shaggy hair was in his face, but I could still see his eyes. They were blood shot red and wet with tears. He looked so miserable, so hurt. There wasn't any frustration, just pure agony.

I felt my knees shake just at the sight of him. It was like his misery was somehow being passed through him, to me. I could feel his pain, and my heart instantly ached for him.

I looked down to notice something in his hand. It was a photograph.

Of him and a girl. She had long hair which was the same shade of honey blonde. And they had the same remarkably grey eyes. They had the same innocent childlike faces. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and both seemed to be laughing. I'd never seen him that happy before.

I looked around to notice for the first time that there were tons of pictures all over the floor. All of him and Jen.

He missed her.

I bent down on my knees and for the first time he actually looked at me.

"I need her" his voice was barley a whisper.

"I know" I told him. I took his free hand and held it. The tears started to roll down his face. He looked so vulnerable, I just wanted to hold him.

"Why?" he whispered.

It was a question I wanted to answer, but I couldn't.

I couldn't imagine what he was going through. I remembered what he'd told me, about how the worst part was not knowing.

"It hurts" He completely broke down. He put his head down on my lap and cried. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep from completely falling apart. I remembered what that was like. Not being able to keep yourself together, breaking down at the oddest times, and just wanting someone to be there to help you hold yourself together.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him and let him cry into my lap. After a while his crying stopped. I looked through the window to see that a black blanket with stars had covered the sky. We'd been there for hours, sitting on the floor. At one point I'd also cried. I cried for the things I lost, and the things I never had. But I didn't let Sawyer see.

He needed me. This was not the time for him to have to comfort me. This was the time for me to be there for him. I realized that this was the first time Sawyer had really let me take a look into his soul. But all I saw was sorrow, grief, and unhappiness.

It must have been about eight when he got up from the floor. His hair was chaotic, and I could see the salt on his face from the tears which had finally dried up. And for the first time, I noticed that he was still in his boxers.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed" his voice was dry and it cracked when he spoke.

"Okay" I got up from the ground and almost fell over. My legs were almost completely numb from sitting almost all day.

"Are gonna be okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He turned around and walked out the door.

I walked out his room and left Ketlar.

I was almost to the doors of Pemberly when I saw Josh and Ivy walked toward the building.

"Hi Reed, oh my god are you okay?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I'd totally forgotten that I must look like shit.

"Oh, you look upset. Where have you been all day?"

_None of your business._

"Just visiting a friend." I answered.

I knew what they were thinking. But I wasn't in the mood for answering a bunch of questions, so I told them goodbye and went to sleep…in my clothes.

**Oh man, I know the end to this chapter is totally shity, and that there are probably like a million spelling errors, but it's currently 4:20 am and I am suddenly drop dead tired. Hope you liked it, review if you want me to continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow thirteen reviews for chapter five. That's awesome, and thanks to everyone that read and reviewed and put story alerts for this fanfiction. I know I haven't put up a chapter in so long, and the truth is, it's because I've had total writers blog and had no idea what to write. But I've had some time to think, so I'm just going to see where my imagination takes me. Also I've started a Twilight Fanfiction, so after you finish reading and reviewing, please go to my page and check it out. Thanks everyone.**

I walked into the school cafeteria and the first person I saw was Sawyer. He was sitting with Graham, Gage, Trey, Noelle, Constance, Astrid, and Amberley. My stomach turned just at the sight of Amberley. I couldn't help but wonder how she could have ever been a replacement for me. But now was not the time to run into a bathroom and through up the nothingness in my stomach.

I pushed myself to keep walking. No matter how nauseating the hundreds of eyes on me made me feel. Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks when three familiar girls stepped in front of me. It was Diana, Shane, and Sonal. The girls I'd sat with at lunch when everyone thought I had murdered Cheyenne.

"Reed, it's so good to see you." Diana said.

"You too. It's been a while." I hadn't talked to them since the shooting. Come to think of it, I had completely forgotten about them during the holiday.

"We just wanted to apologize about everything." Shane said.

"Yeah. We heard about everything that happened in St. Barth's, and we're so sorry about Billings. We know it meant a lot to you. And we're sorry we accused you of killing Cheyenne." Sonal's apology came out in complete word vomit.

"We? You're the one who kept asking her if she did it" Diana said.

"You guy's its fine. You shouldn't be apologizing. You totally saved me from being a complete loner." And they did. I totally owed them big time.

"It's no problem. And we know that now you're friends with the Billings…I mean, ex Billings girls again. But if you ever want to hang out with us, just call us up." Shane said.

"Sounds good." I answered. They smiled and walked away.

I continued on walking to the table, and people continued on staring at me. In the past year I had somehow gone from 'the new scholar girl that Thomas Pearson got killed over', to 'the girl who probably killed Cheyenne Martin, to 'the girl who got caught on a sex tape with Dash, Noelle's ex boyfriend, to 'the girl that was blackmailed and almost got shot', to 'the girl that hooked up with Upton Giles and got almost killed multiple times'. Now who the heck was I? The girl everyone is taking pity on.

_Lovely._

I took my seat next to Sawyer and saw that he was reading another book. I couldn't see the title but I saw that it was a fairly thick book with an estimate of about six hundred pages.

He looked up when I sat down and he smiled at me.

"Hey" he said. He seemed to be in a much better and happier mood and it immediately made me forget that everyone was watching me. It made me feel better to know that I had helped him in his time of need.

"Hi, how are you doing?" I wondered.

"A lot better. I wanted to thank you for being there. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what I would've have done." He whispered.

I cringed away from the thought that past my mind. Could Sawyer possibly be unstable? Was he talking about…suicide? I almost couldn't think the word in my head. I couldn't think of Sawyer that way. Things were finally back to normal, which almost didn't seem normal at all.

I shook my head and tried to clear it of the thought.

"No problem. I'll always be there." I told him sincerely. And I wanted to be there. I'm not sure what it was, but I suddenly felt a lot closer to Sawyer than before. Maybe it was because he'd opened up to me. Or maybe it was because he was going through the same grief that I went through. Or maybe it was because of the thought that had occurred to me two days ago. Could I be falling for him?

"Thanks." He smiled a stunning smile at me.

For a moment we just gazed into each others eyes. And all I could think about is how it felt so right. I was sitting so close to him that I could feel his minty breathe on my face. This couldn't be normal behavior that you'd feel for a friend. It just couldn't be.

Suddenly I felt a hard kick at my leg. I looked up to see Noelle sitting right across from me. She was chewing on her fork with one elbow on her arm. She had a very mischievous smile on her face.

"Careful you two, someone might see you and think you're dating." Luckily no one at the table but me and Sawyer heard that.

A deep red blush started to spread on Sawyer's face and he looked back down at his book. I couldn't help but smile.

Of course Noelle wanted Sawyer and me to hook up, but it was only so that I could get Sawyer to get his dad to build a new dorm. But I would never use Sawyer. If I were to hook up with him, it would be because of my feelings for him. Not because Noelle and the rest of them wanted a new dorm.

"Anyways lunch is almost over, we should be going" Noelle stood up and walked away.

I'd completely lost track of time, and I hadn't even gotten to eat. And I had a soccer game next.

The whistle blew. It was half time and I had just evened up the score.

I went in to high five a girl on my team. "Good job Reed." She said.

"Good kick" another called. It felt good having everyone be nice to me again.

Astrid passed me my water bottle, and I caught it and took a long drink. The nice cold water smoothly slide down my burning throat. I'd run so hard because I wanted that goal so much. I wanted to impress my teammates. I wanted them to know that they had made the right choice in liking me again.

"Reed" someone called from behind me.

I turned around and saw Josh. I almost choked on my water, but I had somehow managed to avoid embarrassing myself in front of him.

"Um, hi" I said.

"Nice shot" he said.

"Thanks" I answered

"I hope you have some time to talk."

"Yeah, I should have some time to talk"

We turned around and walked the opposite way from the field. I waited to hear what he wanted to talk about. The many times I'd seen Josh these two days that I've been back, it's always been Ivy who was talking to me, and Josh keeping silent. What could be so important that he needed to talk to me alone?

**I hope you liked that chapter. Please review it right away. And if you have time, and are a fan of Twilight, please go to my page and check out my fanfiction for Twilight. I think you all will like it so review on that and let me know. **

**Also I have some ideas on what Josh will talk to Reed about, but it will be a lot better if I get some of your ideas. So let me know what you think it is that's so important, and maybe I will include it in the chapter. And of course, let me know what events you think should happen in the future. **

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. There are a couple things I want to talk about before getting into chapter seven. Firstly I just wanted to mention that I finally bought Perfect Mistake and Beautiful Disaster. I know…I still haven't read the books…crazy. I got them today and I'm already finished Beautiful Disaster. If you are one of those people who love Private but aren't into the Privileged series. Please don't be judgmental. Once you get into Ariana's head, you really start to understand her. **

**Anyways I also went to go see New Moon yesterday. I was really shocked at how good it was. Twilight was a piece of shit but New Moon was so awesome. I loved it. In fact I'm going to reread the saga since I'm writing a twilight FF. By the way if you haven't read my twilight FF please read it after and of course review.**

**Here is chapter seven. And sorry I kept you all waiting, I hope you like it.**

Josh walked on the concrete path and I walked on the grass, since I was still wearing my soccer cleats. It felt weird walking next to him, and seemed like years since we'd last talked. I was confused at my feelings. Should I be happy he wants to talk to me, or should I be mad that it took him this long?

"So you're finally ready to talk" I said a little angrily.

"Reed, I'm so sorry..." he began.

"Hey, relax. I'm just joking. I'm not mad at you." I told him sincerely.

"Really, 'cause you should be. I promised I would keep you informed about Ivy, and then I didn't even call you the million times you were almost killed" His voice sounded so guilty.

I had been mad at him, but he had been going through a lot as well. Considering he basically almost killed his girlfriend over his ex. I winced remembering all the images…_the blood on his hands, splattered on his shirt. The tears streaking his soft face, the tired horror stricken look. _It would be selfish to hate him. He probably went through hell when Ivy woke up.

"It's fine Josh, really. You had a lot to take care of" I told him.

He stopped in his tracks and put his hand on the back of his neck looking down at the ground. I took that as my chance to get a good look at him.

His tall skinny profile, the long golden curls I adored. His soft babyish face, and his artsy style.

_Snap out of it Reed. Josh is no longer yours. He never again will be. You've moved on from him and you will never go back. It's time to find a new rock to hold you down._

"It…it was hard. I tried to call you so many times. Truth is I got Gage to call and update me on how you were doing" He said.

"What?" he had to be kidding.

"I never built up the guts to call you by myself. I was afraid that if I heard your voice I would get on a plane and fly to St. Barth's myself."

He waited for me to respond but I was too shocked to think of the right words to say. I was too busy trying to process what I just heard.

_He never stopped caring about me._ I may be jumping to conclusion by thinking this, but it was possible.

"Um, wow. I didn't think you even cared" I finally said

"Of course I cared Reed. How can you even think I didn't? Not even my meds could stop me from freaking out when I heard you were kidnapped and were somewhere in the middle of freaking nowhere. At one point, Ivy was going to rip my head off from talking about you all the time."

"Really. Wow, and I thought you'd totally forgotten about me."

"Never" he answered.

He walked for a while with out saying a word.

It was cold outside but the snow had cleared up enough allowing us to be able to have our soccer game outside. I was still pretty hot from all the running, but I'm sure if I hadn't been, I'd be freezing in my soccer shorts and cold silky jersey.

"So…now we just…" I traveled off unsure of what to say to him.

"Continue off were we should be I guess. Being friends" he answered.

Friend. He wanted to be just friends. My heart constricted painfully, but I knew it was the only right thing to do.

"Right" I answered looking down. I had convinced my self that I was over Josh, but deep down inside, I knew that I still felt something for him.

"It's the only right thing to do. Besides I hear you and Sawyer are starting to heat up." I looked up at him to see a playful smiling lingering on his face.

"Were did you hear that from?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding me? The entire campus is talking about how you guys are a thing now. Maybe if you didn't want people to know, you shouldn't be staring into each others eyes like in the cafeteria." He laughed.

"We aren't a thing actually, we're just friends and I'm trying to help him get through something." I told him.

"Hmmm, well I personally don't think he's your type." Josh said. What was that I heard in his voice? Jealousy?

"And how would you know what my type is?" I asked.

"I don't. It seems like you have a wide variety of types. I mean, you went from dating Thomas to dating me. I just want you to be careful with this Upton guy. Gage told me a lot about him and from what I hear, he's a major player. I don't want you to get hurt." He answered.

"Well I'm sure I'll be fine" I told him. He must be forgetting how much I've been through. I think by now I'm capable of taking care of myself.

"Yeah" He put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"I should get back. Half times almost over." I said looking over at the field. Of course there was at least a good five minutes left, but I strongly felt that this conversation was going nowhere. Besides I'd already gotten the 'lets just be friends' from the guy who had once been the love of my life, and the wave of rejection was starting to wash over me.

"So…I guess I'll see you around Reed" Josh waved and turned back.

I watched him leave in the direction of the art cemetery and then ran back to the soccer field.

***

"How'd the soccer game go?" Noelle asked as I walked into Pemberly.

"Awesome" I replied.

"But I heard you lost by one point" she laughed.

"Yeah, but it looks like no one hates me anymore" I replied happily.

"That's because they all know you didn't kill anyone. Hey by the way, I also heard that you and Sawyer are getting married and are going off to live in Paris where you'll sit by the Eiffel tower eating croissants all day long." She giggled.

"What? Where the hell did you hear that?" I almost shouted.

"I'm just kidding. That was a rumor I made up the spot, good one hey?"

She waited for me to laugh.

"I see we aren't in the mood for a little harmless humor today." She said pulling out her iphone and checking something on her touch screen.

"Josh and I talked today" I told her.

"I know." She said without looking up.

"How do you always know these thing?" I wondered out loud.

"I always know these things" She said while putting her phone back into her Prada bag.

"Of course you do" I looked down at the ground.

She studied me carefully for a moment.

"Reed, are you ok? I mean last time I checked you were over Hollis"

"That's what I thought. He wants us to be friends" I told her.

"Ugh that idiot, do you want me to get one of daddy's body guard to kick his ass?"

I waited for her to laugh, but she was serious.

"No, that's okay" I told her.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go to the library to get some researching done for my English lit class." She said and walked out the door.

I ran upstairs to our shitty single and opened the door.

My breath instantly caught in my throat when I saw it. Noelle had somehow transformed our shitty single to an amazing non shitty looking dorm room. A lot of Noelle's things from Billings had been moved and somehow a lot of her clothes were stuffed in the tiny ass closet. There were posters put up on the walls which made the grey colors of the walls look a lot less ugly. A new white desk moved in by the window, and there was now a fun looking purple computer chair. Pictures were framed and places on the desk were Noelle's black laptop was placed. There was a round pink and gold rug on the ground between our two beds. Noelle's bed spread was silver and purple and mine had been changed to trippy looking zebra print. But my favorite parts were the five pink lanterns hanging from the ceiling illuminating the room on their own.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Had I walked into the wrong room? I couldn't have, otherwise the door wouldn't have opened with my key.

Noelle had, or gotten someone to seriously pimp our room. Now maybe living in Pemberly wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Noelle.

**You like our new room?**

I sent her a quick reply.

**It's amazing, how did u do it?**

I almost instantly got her reply.

**All u need r the right connections. Enjoy.**

I shut the door behind me and walked into the room. It was all so perfect; now I had Noelle with me, there weren't any psycho's out to get me, and I had a room which was at least livable.

The perfect way to start off my new beginning.

**Hope you liked it. Please review immediately, only this time don't just say 'great chapter, update soon'. Instead please tell me why you liked it, or what you think should happen next. Let me know which guy you want to see Reed with, or some major event you think should happen in the future. Also what did you think of Perfect Mistake and Beautiful Disaster. And which of the series do you like reading more, Private Series, or Privilege Series? What did you think about the fact that Josh had Gage keep him informed about how Reed was doing? And also, have you read my Twilight, what did you think? and if you haven't read it, please go to my page and check it out. Thanks for reading, and thanks to all my fans who always review on every chapter. I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks guys, and happy almost December. I cant wait to get my Christmas Tree up! byee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only got three reviews, maybe it's because most people are Josh fans. Oh well, I'm hoping I can change your minds about Sawyer. I promise you there will still be lots of Josh in the next couple chapters, starting with this one. I have a lot of things planned for this story so please, please keep reading. And remember to review. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come up. **

I stared at the digital clock on the white desk. The red block letters were telling me it was 3:42 am, but I wasn't tired at all and it felt like it was still day time. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep at all, so it was a good thing that there was no school tomorrow.

I lay my head back down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. I was still trying to get a hold of my breathing, remembering the nightmare I'd just had.

_I'm in the kitchen, back at home in Croton Pennsylvania. There's a letter on the table and I see that it's addressed to me. The writing seems to be familiar, but I can't figure out who it could be from. When I open the letter, and I see that it's blank. As I'm staring at the letter, someone appears at the door way. I look up to see that it is Thomas. The letter was from Thomas. I take a step towards him, and he suddenly disappears. I look back down at the blank letter just in time to see my own tear drop and soak into the paper. _

That was when I woke up in cold sweat gasping for air.

It'd been an hour since then, and I still couldn't fall asleep again. I listened to Noelle's light snoring. An hour ago, I'd almost pissed myself laughing when I first heard it, but now it was just plain annoying. I'd pondered the idea of throwing a pillow at her, but than the image of me sleeping outside in the creepy hallway had popped up, so I decided it was best to just leave her alone.

I finally decided to go on the computer. So I slowly got up and turned on the monitor. The high speed internet opened up quickly and I opened my e-mail. I had one message in my inbox and I quickly realized that it was from Dash.

My breath instantly caught in my throat.

I looked at Noelle, checking for any signs that she may wake up, but she was still sound asleep. I clicked the e-mail open and read it.

Reed,

How are things going at Easton? How is Mr. Hathaway doing with his job as the new Headmaster? How are Sawyer and Graham? I'm so sorry about Billings. How's Noelle taking it? I hope she's ok. I miss her a lot, and I haven't talked to her in a while. I have a favor for you to do, please get Noelle to call me. I don't know what to do anymore.

-Dash.

It took me a while to realize it, but I new that Dash was heartbroken about Noelle. He wanted her back, and I needed to do something about it. I'd always known that they were meant to be, I knew it was wrong that they still hadn't made up.

I quickly typed a response.

Dash,

Things seem to be back to normal here at Easton. Mr. Hathaway seems to be doing well so far, and Sawyer and Graham are doing good too. I still can't believe what happened to Billings, and Noelle isn't taking it so good… I think she's in denial. At first she seemed okay about it, but now she has a plan to get it back, which involves me doing something I know I will regret. Any advice?

-Reed

I sat back in the chair and waited for a response, even though I knew he wouldn't be on at 5 am. Something was keeping me away from my bed. I felt like a ten year old who was scared to go back to sleep after having a nightmare. I wasn't ready go to back to sleep just yet, so I played some solitaire on the computer for a while until the drowsiness finally came, then I climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

***

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I looked at Noelle side of the room but she was already gone, her bed neatly made. Light was pouring in and I started to wonder what time it was. I looked over at the digital clock and saw that it was 1pm. Noelle had let me sleep in. Shocker.

Another knock came from the door and I finally got up and opened it. I felt the air get knock out of me when I saw Josh standing in my doorway. His blonde curls were slightly tousled and his cheeks where a rosy red. He seemed just as surprised as I would.

Before I could say anything he walked into the room and sat down on my bed.

"Come in" I said slightly confused.

"I'm sorry…I just…I don't know" It wasn't till then that I realized he was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on Noelle's bed, she'd kill me later.

"I saw her" he said looking down.

"Saw who?" _What is he talking about?_

"Ivy, she's cheating on me."

**Sorry I know that's really short, but there's gonna be a lot things going on in the next chapter. So the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will get put up. **

**And I know some people were upset that Josh rejected Reed. But I mean GET REAL people I honestly don't believe he will ever leave Ivy. I think your forgetting the fact that he probably feels guilty about getting her shot. But in order to make my fans happy, there will be a lot of Reed, Sawyer, and Josh drama coming up. Anyways I also heard that there is gonna be A LOT of josh in Scandal so I thought I may as well have a lot of him in story. Don't worry people I'm just getting started. I know my story has been kind of boring so far, but just keep reading and it will get better. Please review right away. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, it may be pathetic to say I might end the story because of lack of reviews but I'm the kind of person who needs reviews to keep her going. Anyways here is chapter 9. Sorry for the wait, I just needed to make sure people actually wanted to read my story.**

I felt my Jaw drop when he said it.

"What?" I heard myself say.

"I was at the library and I saw her making out with someone." A small tear slipped down his cheek. What is with guys crying around me these days?

"Are you sure it was her?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got a good look at her face. She ran after me when she saw me. I didn't think. I turned around and ran, so I didn't see who she was…making out with" He said.

"Josh…I-I'm so sorry" I stuttered. What was I suppose to say? He already went through this once. What was Ivy thinking? Abruptly the anger I had for Ivy returned. I wanted to rip apart her stupid little Gucci purse!

"What do I do?" He asked.

"I don't know. But don't worry, we'll find out who it was." I promised him. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked down see that I'd received a text from Noelle.

**Reed you better be up by now. Don't forget that we have to start getting ready for New York. **

Oh crap! I'd completely forgotten about Noelle's plan to go to New York to speak to someone about bringing Billings back.

"Who's that?" Josh nodded towards my phone.

"Um, it was Noelle" I swallowed. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I can't leave him now, what do I do?

"What did she want?" he looked at me.

"We're supposed to go to New York today to talk to someone who might be able to help us bring Billings back."

"Who is it?" Josh wondered.

"I don't know someone who was a Billings president a while ago." I told him.

He nodded. He seemed to understand that I needed to leave in his time of need, but I had no idea if I should.

He got up from my bed and walked to the door.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He answered. His voice had no tone to it, he was dead.

I got up before he walked out wanting to hug him, but I stopped just before I reached him, unsure of what to do. Do I hug him? Does he want me to hug him?

Luckily he turned around so that it didn't look that weird that I was standing there.

"Thanks Reed." He whispered, and before I knew it I was in his arms.

It was a weird feeling. When I'd hugged Sawyer, it felt right. Now hugging Josh, it felt strange and unusual. I'd waited to be in his arms for so long, so why was I not satisfied. Was it because Josh was no longer mine? Or was it because I no longer felt that wanting feeling for him. Maybe it was because I was starting to like Sawyer in the more-than-just-a-friend way. Whatever it was, it still felt nice. Wrapping my arms around him, feeling his arms around me, resting my chin on his strong shoulder, feeling his golden curls tickle my face. I took it all in while I could.

He then pulled away and was out the door before I could say goodbye.

My phone vibrated in my pocket again and I read the text.

**I'm downstairs. Hurry up, we have 2 B there by 3.**

I quickly tossed my phone in a purse I'd gotten from London, and then threw on a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt.

***

Noelle was waiting for me in her brand new 2010 Honda Civic.

"Took you long enough" She said as she examined her freshly manicured nails.

"Sorry, I woke up pretty late" I told her.

"Relax, I already saw Josh leave." She said flatly.

"How do you know he wasn't going to see Ivy or someone else?" I asked her.

"Oh please Reed, I'm not dumb" She told me.

I sighed and put my seatbelt on.

"Are you really going to make me ask?" She looked over at me.

"About what?" I wondered. I really had no idea.

"What did he want?" She nearly shouted.

"Calm down, it was nothing good." I told her. "He says he saw Ivy making out with someone in the library."

"Are you serious? Wow, that's crazy." She said turning her car around.

"I know. I still can't believe it. Why would she do something like that? I talked to her not long ago and she seemed like she'd changed." I said.

"Oh she changed alright. Yeah she's always been a bitch, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't a lying hoe." Noelle scoffed. "I mean, I've never been very fond of Josh but I kind of feel bad for him now." She said.

"I know same here." I said.

"Did he see who she was cheating on him with?" She asked.

"No. He says he ran off before he got a chance to see. But she saw him, so she knows she got caught." I told her.

"So did you guys have like, some sympathy sex up there?" She joked.

"What! No! Of course not." I pretty much shouted.

"Relax, I'm kidding. I know you wouldn't use him to get you some." She smiled.

I stared with her with my mouth hanging open. How could she think of me like that?

"Reed, I'm kidding. My god, what got up your ass this morning?" She laughed.

"I would not use him for _that._ And besides I don't think I could." I told her seriously.

"Yeah, and plus, you wouldn't want to ruin things with Sawyer." She said making another turn off campus.

I just about choked on my own spit.

"Omigod, you are so blushing." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Reed, don't you think you should dump Upton first?" She asked me.

"What. Oh, I actually completely forgot about him. We haven't talked in forever. And I'm not even sure if any of it was real. Maybe it was really just a fling." I told her.

"What ever it was, just don't get yourself in a mess again." She warned.

"Well I'm not the only one who hooked up" I said in my defense.

"Well I was in serious need of distraction." She said.

"I was too!" I shouted.

"Calm down. I know, I know. And it was the same like that for me too. But by the end of it I was actually feeling things for West." She admitted.

Wow, this is so not good news for Dash.

"But seriously Reed, when are you going make a move on Sawyer already?" She wondered.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Sawyer's not that kind of guy, remember." I told her.

"Oh yeah. He's the pure one…good luck with that."

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"Some cheap hotel. I can't believe she's actually staying at it. I mean for gods sake her dad is like a billionaire." She said.

"Who?" I wondered. Who exactly are we going to see to get help from?

"Her name is Ana Milwatts. I don't think I've ever mentioned her before. She's kind of the quieter celebrity type. She's never been in the spotlight really but he's still pretty powerful especially considering she was a Billings President. And she has the right connections and ideas to help us bring Billings back." She answered.

"So how did you contact her?" I wondered.

"Actually, she called me up when she heard about Billings. Then we made a plan to meet and discuss what we can do." She answered.

"Okay but wait, why didn't we just use your connections?" I wondered.

Noelle sighed. "Because she was one of the greatest Billings presidents ever. She's done so many things and contributed so many rules and started so many traditions that are known to us. I'm sure she'll know what to do." She answered.

I noticed that to me her voice seemed to have a bit more hope than confidence in it. Maybe we were trying too hard to get back something that we never will get back.

"Noelle?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think this will actually work?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "But even if it doesn't, at least we tried." And that was her complete truth. If we succeed, then yay. But if we fail, then oh well. Pemberly isn't _that _bad…okay it completely sucks but at least I'm not back in Bumblefuck.

**I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long. I would have put it up a lot sooner but I was really busy with Christmas shopping, and studying for math exams and other things. But please review, so that I don't have to do another 'otherwise I wont continue' authors notes. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys and thanks for reading. And now that its Christmas break, I promise you that the next chapter will be up a lot sooner. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to everyone who has been looking forward to my next chapter. I have lost interest in writing this story, and I do not plan on continuing. With the release of Scandal so close I honestly don't see the point in continuing, and I also have no ideas for the rest of this story. So I'm sad to say that this will be last time I update this fan fiction, although I won't be taking it off the site. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story, I most likely would not have gone so far in writing if it weren't for you all. You have no idea how much it means to me. My writing has improved a great deal since starting this story and I thank you for that. I will be writing a Vanished fan fiction as soon as Scandal comes out, so keep an eye out for that. **

**Thank you all so much for the 73 reviews I've gotten on this story, and thanks for everyone who author alerted me and everything. It really means a lot to me.**

**Lastly, I just want to say that I have been working on many original stories. So if you like my writing, please check out my fictionpress –YanaOriginals. **


End file.
